Bound by Blood
by ShadowSaberess
Summary: A demon princess comes to the Hidden Leaf asking for help on reclaiming her fallen kingdom. But what bitter and twisted secrets has she forgotten to mention? Can they really believe who she says she is? And where does Kakashi fit into all this? NaruXOC


**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Never have never will**

The day started out as normal it could be, for as long as it lasted, which wasn't long at all. It had started out gloomy and miserable, drizzling every now and then. Now the sun shone brightly through the clouds, and the kids too young for the Academy sat in the middle of the paths playing in the mud.

It was practically impossible to get around the screaming children without stepping on toys or little fingers, but for Naruto Uzumaki, nothing was impossible. He had somehow managed to evade the swarm of young children and make it safely to the villages Memorial Stone in the Training Ground.

He punched the air and shouted gleefully. He turned and grinned when he heard the familar voice of his teammate Sakura. and ran towards the pink haired kunoichi. She allowed him a small hug before leading him back towards the village.

"I heard Tsunade has an awesome mission for us," Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's right, but she's assigned it to everyone from the Rookie 9 to Gai-Sensei's team."

"So whats this mission about anyway?" He crossed his arms behind his head. The arousing scent of Ichiraku Ramen tickled his nose, and his mouth began to water.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged him away by his ear. "We're supposed to be guarding some princess or something like that."

Naruto nodded, rubbing his sore ear, and gazed around the outside of the Academy, and turned back. A flash of black caught his eye and he looked up to see a girl about his age leaning against a large tree. Her head tilted slightly up and their eyes locked. The twig in her mouth twitched.

"Naruto?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Narutooo?" Whe he didnt respond Sakura grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the Academy.

"Wait wait!" He pulled back in protest.

"What now!"

"I saw someone." He turned his head and looked around.

Sakura followed his eyes. She growled and smacked him to the ground. "Stop wasting time." She pulled him by the hair and dragged him to the Mission Reception. His Sensei and the rest of the teams were already waiting.

Tsunade tapped her pen impatiently. "Well, now that you're all here, Ill explain you're mission."

The tension in the air increased.

"In the past few days we've recieved several SOS messages from a kingdom quite a ways away. Since we were unable to get any carriers through to the kingdom the princess decided to pay us a visit herself."

"Okay, so what do we need to do?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade put her pen down. "You are going to help her reclaim her kingdom."

Sakura stepped up. "Reclaim? What do you mean 'reclaim'?"

Tsunade sighed and spun her chair to gaze out the window. "About a year ago her father, the king, had fallen deathly ill. Shortly after he died from an unknown cause. His brother had used that to his advantage and took control of the kingdom." She turned back and rested her palms on her desk. "Anyone that tried to oppose the new king simply 'disappeared'. Her brother was exiled and chased clear across to the other end of the Earth. So, here we have a distraught princess with nowhere to turn but to us." She smiled.

"What kind of pincess is she?" Ino asked.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled. "A demon princess."

"Demon! Cool!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi waved his hand. "My Lady, this princess. . ."

"Yes?" Her head was tilted slightly to the side.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be-" The door clicked. It swung open to reveal a young brunette with stunning green eyes, her body hidden under a coal black cloak. She looked around the room, curious eyes landing on Kakashi, and smiled.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Miyumi?"

* * *

><p><strong>as you can see im not dead. yaaay! i wanted to try out a new story, so here. im sorry if i dont update too much. im trying as hard as i can but i dont have enough time. so ill see what i can do. enjoy :)<strong>


End file.
